1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an adhesion-resistant oxygen-free roughly drawn copper wire, and a method and apparatus for making the same. Oxygen-free roughly drawn wire is preferably used, for example, to make wire used in electronic devices, such as a lead wire, a winding, a linear electrical component, and wire used for communications and electrical power transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-oxygen copper wires produced by conventional processes tend to adhere to themselves, thereby reducing the quality of the wire and hindering subsequent processing steps. Wire produced, for example by the SCR method, do not adhere to one another, but are not oxygen-free. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture oxygen-free roughly drawn wire which does not adhere to itself because the processing conditions which provide for low oxygen levels in the copper wire also tend to promote the adhesion of the oxygen-free wire with itself.
The present invention is an adhesion-resistant oxygen-free roughly drawn copper wire, and a method and apparatus for mass producing it at low cost. The adhesion-resistant oxygen-free roughly drawn copper wire of the present invention has an oxygen concentration of 1 to 10 ppm, a hydrogen concentration of 1 ppm or less, and has a surface oxide film having a total thickness of 50 to 500 angstroms, in which at least part of the oxide film is composed of Cu2O.